I Like To Watch
by HopelessRomantic84
Summary: Emma stumbles upon Killian having a moment alone but finds more than she ever could have bargained for. (Thanks to Gaviotica31 for the amazing cover image!) Sexy times with a shitload of feels.
1. Chapter 1

"Ready to give yourself a rest?" David asked as he climbed the steps to the helm, joining his daughter there.

"I'm fine." Emma reassured him stubbornly as she looked out at the inky black sea ahead. She wasn't fine. She hadn't been fine for about 2 hours, but she was determined to carry her weight on this ship like everyone else. No excuses.

"Emma, you've been steering for 6 hours. Go to sleep. I've rested and I'm fine to go well into the morning. Do something your father asks for once, eh?" He smirked playfully, a flash of his...well, _charming_ smile in the lantern light.

"I guess I could rest my eyes for a minute or two." She sighed, dropping her hands from the wheel reluctantly.

"Go relax, the ocean will be here when you get back." David teased as his daughter stepped away from the helm and slowly went down the stairs, reaching the main deck.

"Night, Dad." She called back to him as her feet started a path all their own, taking her to the stairs that led her to the captains and crews quarters.

The captain...

Hook had certainly been a surprise since this journey began. As if the shock of his return with the bean in Storybrooke hadn't been enough, the man had been downright saintly the whole time...save for a handful of well placed innuendos and winks which Emma was starting not to mind anymore.

Emma would be lying to herself if she had said Hook wasn't a handsome man. He was actually downright gorgeous if she allowed herself to be completely honest. But, she'd never allow herself that. The thought alone scared her.

It wasn't just that he was attractive to her, but more so the fact that they were so similar. They really did understand one another. They were practically the same person. Flawed. Tragically devoted to those they had loved. Strong.

Not to mention the chemistry between them. It was hard for even Mary Margaret to ignore as she had noticed the Captain's longing gazes while Emma wasn't looking. The look of pride he got when he'd watch Emma duel with her father on deck. The held gazes they shared from afar before Emma brought herself back to her senses and turned away.

Still, Emma denied it.

She didn't like Hook one bit.

Nope.

Not at all...

"Mmmm..." A decidedly male voice moaned as she passed the Captain's cabin.

Hook's voice.

Stopping in her tracks, she stood in front of his door to make sure he was alright and not in pain.

It was quiet for a moment more before another soft groan filled her ears. Quirking a brow, Emma stepped closer to the door, leaning down to the keyhole which was large enough to see inside the room. Her eyes widened and her eyebrows shot to the sky as she took in the sight before her.

In a chair sat the infamous pirate captain, head thrown back in pleasure as his hand rubbed at his groin through his leather trousers. Emma would never say this where it could be heard, but she loved those damn pants...

_I guess pirates need to relax somehow..._

Her mouth went slack as she watched him roll his hips into his hand, a look of contentment on his face. A face that looked increasingly and decidedly more handsome by the second as all trace of worry or bitterness had been wiped from it, his only focus being his pleasure.

Not revenge.

She backed away from the door slightly to look up and down the hallway, making sure that she was truly alone. Once satisfied, she practically threw herself back to the keyhole to watch him.

_This is so wrong..._

**Shut up, Emma.**

_No, the man needs a moment alone._

**Yea, a moment alone with you! Get in there!**

_Shut up..._

At this point, Hook had worked the laces of those fantastically form fitting leather pants open, no doubt to relieve the tension down there caused by the rather large...hell, impressive bulge she now saw there.

_Of course he does..._

**He's sexy, a pirate AND he's packing? I don't know what the hell you're waiting for...**

Emma honestly didn't have a damn clue what kept her glued to the damn door. If she had walked in, she knew what would have happened. She'd have pounced him and left right after. Never to speak of it again. But, that's not what she wanted. If she was being honest with herself, which was dangerous, if she and Hook were to ever be intimate, she had a feeling it would be full of passion and heat...and definitely not something meant to be a one time thing.

Having clenched her thighs together without realizing, Emma continued to watch the pirate as he got up from the chair and strolled slowly to a bottle of rum sitting on a shelf. He leisurely poured himself a drink and sipped.

This side of him was fascinating as he appeared as if he hadn't a care in the world. Perhaps this was a hint of the man formerly known as Killian Jones. He most certainly wasn't Hook right now.

She watched as he set his glass down gently and glanced down considering his generous arousal, giving the bulge a gentle caress over the leather even though the laces were opened. He sat down at his bed and got comfortable, spreading his strong thighs and finally reaching down into his trousers and giving himself a long stroke before pulling the body part in question out of its confines.

_Holy shit..._

Emma wasn't sure if she had simply thought it or said it, but she was certain she gasped rather audibly.

The man really wasn't all talk.

Damn him.

Emma could feel moisture gather between her thighs as they clenched tighter as if the action would prevent the feeling seeing him this way gave her.

To say Emma Swan hadn't thought about this once or twice would be a damn lie. She most certainly had. The man was working his way past her damn walls, knocking them down one infuriating smirk after another.

For every 5 acts of bravado and flirtation, he had shown her his softer side. The side that took her hand to help her up when she tripped in Neverlands jungle, their eyes meeting for the longest time. The side of him that hugged her close to him in that very same jungle when what could only be likened to a werewolf attacked their camp 2 weeks ago.

He was protective of her.

When he wasn't being a pig, he treated her like she was something to be treasured. This was the side she responded to most of all, the side she imagined taking her in the middle of the night and making her his.

All passion.

Heat.

Lust.

Tenderness.

Maybe even lo-

_Don't even go there, Swan. Just keep watching._

Shaking out of her thoughts, she suddenly realized Hook was well into his own ministrations between his legs.

How long had she been thinking?!

She watched as he sucked in a long breath and threw his head lazily back, before letting it roll forward again to watch as his hand stroked up and down the length of his cock. His hand squeezing the tip occasionally, his thumb brushing against the tip at each pass.

"Mmmmm...uhhhh..." He moaned softly, his bright blue eyes hooded as his hips rolled up into his hand when it would stroke downward, as if he were thrusting into...

"Emma...Emma..." He sighed gently, letting his eyes close slowly as he bit his bottom lip slightly.

Emma licked her lips as she watched, unable to look away now. He was fantasizing about her. Making love to her. Without another thought, Emma allowed her hand to creep between her thighs as she slowly rubbed the growing ache of her arousal. Desperately willing it to go away, but she was too far gone.

She wanted him.

Her heart felt as if it were about to jump out of her chest as she watched him thrust slightly faster into his hand, his chest rising and falling a little harder now in his haste to reach his intended destination. His hips rolled into his tightened fist, not even moving his hand now, simply letting his hips do the work.

"So tight, Emma...yes..." He breathed out gently.

She smirked at that. It didn't shock her that Captain Hook had a dirty little mouth on him when he was in the bedroom. Knowing this sent a thrill straight through her that made her nipples hard and her pussy even wetter...if that were even possible. She was quite certain she'd need a change of panties by the end of this.

She rolled her own hips into her hand as she caressed herself through her pants, barely satisfying the urge but having to do for now.

"Gods! Oh, Emma...Darling..." He cried out as his body tensed and she watched him climax, his seed shooting strongly onto his hand and stomach exposed by his unbuttoned shirt. Still, his hips continued to move...slowly...drawing his pleasure out.

_Oh my God...that was hot..._

Finally, Emma closed her eyes and let herself get lost in the feeling of her hand between her legs and the sight that she had just seen.

She imagined his hand, his lips, his cock...doing devilish things to her...and right when she was close...

"You can come in now, Emma." Hook said gently just as she was about to approach her orgasm. The door was roughly pulled open and Emma's eyes met squarely with a pair of black boots before she trailed her eyes up leather clad legs. Strong...muscled legs...in tight leather...

_Shit._

Suddenly, Emma found herself being tugged unceremoniously into the bedroom she had just been so intent on peeking into, the door closing hard behind her.

"So, I take it someone likes to watch..." Killian mused, the look of sex very much remaining in his gaze.

"I...I..." Emma stuttered as she backed up slowly, trying to create space between the lusty pirate who was sauntering her way, like she was an injured calf in the wild.

Killian was a lion.

And he was starving.

"I like to watch, too." He winked.

_Oh, shit..._

It suddenly looked like Emma Swan wouldn't be getting any sleep tonight.

* * *

Review?

Hope you enjoyed! xoxoxo

Might add a part 2...reviews are like crack...addictive and satisfying. If you give a junkie some, they'll do stuff for it like maybe write more...? Haha or streak through the mall naked...either could happen lol


	2. Chapter 2

_"So, I take it someone likes to watch..." Killian mused, the look of sex very much remaining in his gaze._

_"I...I..." Emma stuttered as she backed up slowly, trying to create space between the lusty pirate who was sauntering her way, like she was an injured calf in the wild. _

_Killian was a lion._

_And he was starving._

_"I like to watch, too." He winked._

_Oh, shit..._

* * *

"Did you enjoy the show, Darling?" Killian cooed to her huskily, dipping his lips down to her ear, nipping at her earlobe gently. She could feel his warm breath dancing along the side of her face and down her neck. Her heart rate picked up again and all she could think about was the warm pooling of anticipation growing between her legs and how close she had been to relieving her agony.

"Y-yes." She admitted, knowing there was no way in hell she could even begin to talk her way out of this.

_Ah, yes, you see, Pirate, I tripped by your door and thought I had injured my vagina. Hence, why I was rubbing it so profusely upon your arrival..._

That most definitely would not work.

"Mmm, do you want to venture a guess as to how I knew I had an audience? And a rather _captive_ one, at that." He teased playfully, dropping his lips to her neck which he kissed slowly, his wet tongue briefly skimming the skin there before he continued this little game they'd started.

All Emma could do was nod.

"I can _sense_ your presence, Darling...you call to me, like a bloody siren..." He murmured against her skin gently, his hand settling on her hip, fingers brushing the waistband of her jeans.

"My tempting little vixen..." He went on as he placed one last kiss at her collarbone for straightening before her, showing his height once again.

"Hook, I..." She stammered.

"You owe me, Swan." He smirked down at her, his impossibly blue eyes sparkling in mischief.

Emma blinked twice.

"Come again?" She questioned, sounding more like herself again instead of the entranced, lovesick Emma Swan of 5 minutes ago.

Killian laughed lowly and looked at her through his impossibly long, dark lashes.

"You heard me. I want you to touch yourself for me, Love." He replied easily, as if he were asking her to pass the pepper at dinner.

That's when Emma backed away.

_This is going way too far...I gotta get outta here before-_

_**-...before you enjoy yourself? I know, right? How terrible would THAT be?**_

_Listen, I'm going to need you to shut the hell up. You're borderline reckless right now and I'm getting concerned. Maybe I need to talk to Archie when we get back..._

_**Now who's being reckless? Just let yourself go...for once, Emma. It wouldn't fucking kill you. He wants you. You want him. What is the problem?**_

_Just because I want something doesn't make it good for me...oh God._

She wanted this.

She REALLY wanted this.

"Fine." She found herself saying in a voice that couldn't possibly belong to her. Something behind Killian's eyes sparked at that and back was her sexy hungry pirate captain.

Emma knew this was going to come back to bite her in the ass, but she couldn't help herself. She was turned on beyond saving. It was pitiful.

"Sit and do NOT speak." She ordered him finally, pointing to the chair that started this whole mess. He smirked and opened his mouth to reply.

"Jones, if you ruin my mood so help me God. Sit. Shut up." She said with an obligatory roll of her eyes. She threw it in there for good measure.

With a quick nod, he obeyed, taking a seat at the chair that sat to the right of the bed, his thighs lazily falling open as he relaxed.

_I can't believe I'm about to do this._

_**Pants off, Swan!**_

_I'm gonna fucking kill you._

_**Heeheehee...**_

She took her jacket off first, setting it at the foot of the large bed. With a sigh, she bent down to unzip her tall boots, knowingly giving the pirate a glimpse of her cleavage revealed by her skimpy black tank top. She saw him fidget in his seat slightly at that, but ignored him and kept on, fearing her nerve would finally give out and she would run out of the room in embarrassment, never to be seen again.

Once her boots were off, she stood again and turned to his bed, considering it. It was a beautiful bed. Grander than the room should've allowed, but she expected nothing less from a man who most likely spent most of his 300 years in that very bed with any number of women beneath him...writhing and moaning in pleasure while he...

_Focus, Emma!_

_**Focus, Emma!**_

_Alright, alright..._

Shaking hands went to the waistband of her jeans, popping the button at the top and slowly unzipping the zipper. With her back still to Killian, she slipped her pants down, unnecessarily bending over at the waist when she got to her knees to push them down. She knew she could've just used her feet to kick out of them, but why not give the man something to look at? It was the least she could do after the show he had knowingly and eagerly given her moments ago.

_**Atta girl!**_

She could feel his eyes on her, mostly glued to her ass as she was bent over. His stare made her hot and only aided her in continuing. Keeping her back to him, she hooked her fingers into her panties and slowly lowered them.

"Gods..." She heard him breathe out behind her. Once her panties were off, she kicked them aside and crawled slowly onto the bed, intent on giving her captain the show he so desperately seeked.

Her captain?

_Fuck it..._

HER captain.

Emma lowered herself onto the bed, laying on her back now, making sure she was somewhat facing Killian as she let her hands travel down the expanse of her body, fingers following the luscious curves beneath them, wishing that his hand were following the same path. She lifted the hem of her tank top a bit and lazily stroked her flat stomach, turning her head to finally look at him. The look on his face so focused and entranced, that it nearly stunned her into stopping for a second.

It was then that Emma finally believed him. Truly believed him. All the talk. All the flirting. He wanted her so desperately that he was literally clutching at the arm of his chair to keep himself seated, as per her strict instructions, knuckles nearly turning white in his effort to stay put.

She kept her gaze fixed on him as she spread her thighs, her fingers slowly slipping between them, letting her index finger dip past her folds to discover herself to be as wet as she had feared. Letting out a relieved sigh, she started at easing the tension that had knotted itself in the pit of her stomach. Familiarly, Emma found her clit and rubbed in slow circles, finding a rhythm that suited her and maintaining it, all while holding Killian's gaze.

The poor man looked to be holding his breath as he watched, his hand clenching and unclenching as he finally released the arm of the chair. He glanced down at his lap, barely acknowledging the bulge that was forming there once again. He looked back up just in time to catch Emma as her other hand busied itself at her breasts, caressing one as her other hand worked diligently between her gorgeous thighs.

Finally, Emma closed her eyes and allowed herself to get lost in the pleasure she was giving herself, thoughts of Killian's hands and lips teasing in the spot she was currently touching propelling her forward. He had to be good with his mouth...he was certainly good with his hands from what Emma had seen moments ago.

"Mmmm..." She moaned softly as she dropped her head onto the soft pillow behind her, her back arching slightly as a wave of pleasure washed over her. She was almost there and damn it, she was positively dripping for him.

Unbeknownst to Killian, his hand had gone on a mission of its own as it had miraculously found its way between his legs again, gently rubbing himself through the leather of his pants.

Pants that were increasingly becoming tighter by the minute.

"Killian...?" Emma moaned gently, calling to him.

"Yes, Love?" He replied all too eagerly, his voice low in his current state of arousal.

"Come here." She beckoned from the bed, her eyes still closed as her middle finger slipped slowly inside herself while she continued to rub her clit.

She didn't need to ask him twice! In an instant, Killian was by her side, eyes roaming over her writhing figure on his bed. His deepest fantasies coming true before his very eyes. Well, almost. It would only be better if he was buried deep inside of her, sliding himself in and out of her tight, hot, wet...so wet...his cock filling her completely while she begged for him to...

"Help me?" She said softly, her eyes opening to look up at him.

Emma knew this wasn't the deal. She was to touch herself and make herself cum for him while he watched, but she simply couldn't help it anymore. She wanted him there with her on the bed, his lips anywhere they decided upon while he did whatever he damn well pleased to her.

As good as it felt to touch herself, she knew it wouldn't compare to his touch.

And right now, she needed it.

She felt Killian's weight on the bed, he was right beside her, his hand ghostly along her thigh as he watched her pleasure herself. He could smell her now. His mouth was watering to taste her...still, he held back and let her control him. He was all too happy to do so.

He was hers to do with as she pleased...in all ways. And she was his. He would follow her into the gates of Hell if she smiled sweetly enough. This woman would be his undoing and he didn't care anymore.

"Tell me what you need, Emma..." He whispered down to her, watching her face contort in her pleasure just slightly as her body reacted to her own ministrations.

"Touch me. Please?" She practically begged him through a moan.

Without another word spoken, Killian's hand on her thigh traveled between her legs, gently coaxing her hand to stop and grabbing her wrist softly. He led her hand up to his lips where he sucked her arousal off of her fingers, getting just a taste of the beautiful woman beneath him.

"Mmm...exquisite, Darling." He purred once he had had his fill...for the time being, at least.

He leaned down and pressed his lips to her gently, almost tenderly and Emma responded to him eagerly, her lips kissing him back and welcoming his tongue when it had slipped past them. He wanted her to know how brilliant she tasted. What he had been yearning for for so long...what he now couldn't see himself doing without.

As they kissed, Killian's hand made its way back between her thighs where he palmed her gently, the heel of his hand rubbing against her most sensitive spot...only made more sensitive by his teasing.

He pulled his lips away from hers and slowly kissed a trail down her jaw to her chest, licking, sucking and nipping at the delicious flesh with his teeth as he slid his fingers along her folds. He found her clit and massaged it skillfully with the pad of one calloused finger, Emma gasping in delight.

"So easily pleased...I thought you'd be a challenge, Love." He teased against her neck.

"And, I_ thought _I said no talking." She moaned gently, raising her head a bit in warning.

"Too right." He smirked as his thumb continued to rub her and he slipped two fingers inside of her, making her press herself downward, urging him to go deeply.

"Gods, Swan...so wet." He moaned, as he started an agreeable rhythm that made her meet each thrust of his fingers and toss her head back onto the pillow once more.

While his hand kept busy, Killian allowed his hook to come up and urge the neckline of her tank top down so that one of her breasts was exposed to him. Eagerly, he kissed it, sucking her rosy and hardened nipple into his mouth, licking and teasing while his hand continued below.

If there were ever a time to wish for his other hand back...

"Oh, God...Killian..." She cried out, her hand moving to cradle his head at her breast, fingers delving into his dark hair and grasping firmly.

"Cum for me, Love...let go..." He purred, raising his head to watch her. Gods, was she beautiful like this.

A moment later, Emma cried out his name and let her release wash over her generously, feeling herself clenching and unclenching around Killian's still thrusting fingers.

_The man is trying to kill me..._

At this point, she wouldn't have cared if he was. She had never cum so hard in her entire life. And when he had kissed her...it felt like a burst of electricity shot through the entire room. Hell, it probably shot through the sea!

"So lovely..." He said gently as he looked at her face, having watched her closely as her orgasm rocked her. Loving how she came apart for him. The way she rolled her hips into his hand, the way her breasts pressed into him as she arched her graceful back, the sound of his name coming from those precious lips he would never tire of kissing.

"You're in love with her, Jones." Killian admitted to himself finally.

* * *

Review?

Don't kill me! I'm sorry lol I just knew it would go so much longer and I wouldn't be able to give you part 3, which **Gaviotica31** so amazingly suggested.

Thanks for all the reviews so far! I love them! Hope part 2 was as good as part 1! Part 3 is coming soon.


	3. Chapter 3

_"You're in love with her, Jones."_

* * *

Once able to form complete thoughts again, Emma sat up slightly, Killian backing up just enough to give her room, not wanting to break the heat between them. It was comfortable and he missed it once it was gone.

"I can't believe I just...that we just..." She said, her eyes meeting his.

"Emma..." Killian began quietly, inching closer, the look in his eyes terrifying her and drawing her in at the same time. His cheeks were slightly flushed and his eyes, as gorgeous as they always were, were somehow brighter than ever.

Something big had changed between them and it had nothing to do with the fact that Emma currently had no pants on.

They both knew what it was...only one was brave enough to speak about it.

"Emma, I...did you feel it?" He asked her gently, reaching out and stroking the side of her face with the back of his hand, his knuckles running along her cheek slowly. His gaze painfully adoring and his touch tender.

"Of course I _felt_ it. I'm sort of still feeling it." Emma chuckled nervously, looking away, suddenly the ornate carving on his desk very interesting to her.

_**Annnnnd, there goes those walls...we were making such progress!**_

_I can't...I just can't..._

"That's not what I mean, Love. When I kissed you-" He began, leaning in, his lips about to press against hers when Emma reached out and pushed him away gently, her hand on his chest bared by his opened shirt.

_**You deserve what you get, you know.**_

_Excuse me?_

_**Did I stutter?**_

_No, I just don't understand. What the hell do I deserve?_

_**To be alone.**_

_Well, that's an awfully cruel thing to say..._

_**That beautiful man is in love with you! Hell, you know damn well what that kiss was. He's giving his heart to you. How can you be so blind?**_

_You're crazy._

_**No, but you'd definitely have to be to deny the look in his eyes right now.**_

With a gulp, Emma looked up into those shining blue orbs again. At the moment, there was a little bit of hurt, but only because she had rejected his kiss, behind the hurt was something dangerous...something Emma had long been without. A look that hadn't been given to her in so many years, she'd almost forgotten how to spot it when she'd happened upon it.

But, there it was.

Killian Jones loved her.

Killian Jones was her True Love.

"Emma, Darling, please-" Killian begged softly, his gaze imploring as he pressed closer once more. With a sigh of defeat, she accepted his kiss...

...and his love.

Emma slipped her hand slowly around to the back of his neck where her fingers tangled in his short dark hair. She never noticed before just how soft it was...

Killian sighed happily against her lips, his hand resting on her arm, allowing his fingers to brush along her supple and heated skin as their lips moved together as if they had been doing this dance for centuries.

Perhaps, they were always meant to.

Emma broke the kiss to tug at his full bottom lip playfully, illicting a soft growl from her pirate who had managed to settle his body between her still spread thighs. She relished in his weight on her, the feel of his lips ravishing and pillaging her mouth like the pirate he was, the smell of him ripe with the salt of the ocean...the leather he wore...fresh air... and a scent she couldn't place but knew she loved immediately.

"Emma, my love...say it. Tell me you know what this is between us...don't prolong my suffering." He whispered against her lips huskily, placing light kisses along her jawline as her hand left his hair and both hands now settled on his shoulders, urging his shirt aside which he was all too glad to be rid of.

"I...I love you, Killian." She finally admitted, her voice meek but he had heard her clear as day.

_**There, was that so hard?**_

_Go stand in the corner._

She loved him, too.

"Oh, Emma." He sighed softly, his hand moving up to tangle in her golden hair as he brought his lips back down to hers, this kiss so much different than the last.

Hungry.

Passionate.

Desperate, but still somehow so tender.

She gasped in surprise as he slipped his tongue past her lips, seeking hers out as if it were buried treasure on one of his most ancient of maps, his body pressed hotly to hers. Unable to help it, Emma brought one of her thighs up to hook around his waist, keeping him close. Never wanting him to leave her.

Never wanting to leave _him_.

With a satisfied groan, Killian rolled his hips into hers, his arousal pressing urgently against her bared center, the friction delicious. Downright sinful.

And, Emma Swan was not exactly what one would call a saint.

She wanted more.

"Mmmm, that feels good." She moaned as their kiss broke, his lips still so close, his warm breath fanning across her face as his hips moved between her thighs, his pace tantalizingly slow, allowing her to feel every single inch of him, being as thorough as she'd dreamt he'd be.

"You're far too dressed, Swan." He whispered against her mouth before he leaned in and gave her lips a quick peck. He sat up just slightly, as much as Emma's thigh around his waist would allow, leaning on his hooked arms forearm as his hand pushed the hem of her tank top up, revealing inches of skin he vowed to worship for the rest of his life.

"Off." He stated as she maneuvered enough to get herself out of her top, tossing it the way his shirt had gone not moments before.

"Gods, you are a vision." He said, his eyes admiring his Swan, now completely bare to him...in more ways than one. His hand running up her body, starting with her hip...her stomach...following very closely the curve of her breasts, his thumb taking a moment to brush against her nipples sending a surge of moisture between her legs once more.

"Come here..." She beckoned sweetly, urging him to lean down again for another kiss. Once he did, unable to resist his siren, her thigh gripped him tighter and somehow she had managed to flip them, Killian now on his back before her. With a satisfied grin, she looked down at him.

"Much better." She giggled.

"You minx." He smirked up at her, eyes sparkling in delight.

"You like it." She stated plainly.

"You have no bloody idea how much." He replied honestly.

"I may have a feeling..." She said teasingly as she ground herself into the bulge at his lap, making him moan gutterally at the sensation.

"Mmm, so do_ I, _Darling..." He breathed out shakily as his eyes closed in pleasure.

"Do you now...tell me about it." She cooed to him, her hand running up his lean stomach to his muscled chest, raking her short fingernails through the light dusting of hair she found there.

"Tread carefully, Swan..." He warned with a smirk as his hips soon joined her efforts, rolling in time with her, like the waves lapping against the hull of the ship.

"Never." She replied defiantly through a moan as he rubbed against her clit, his arousal brushing over her firmly again and again and again, driving her mad.

"Mmmmm, so it's danger the lass is after?" He murmured as he leaned upward to kiss her neck hotly, his arm wrapping around her waist to keep her hips close to his as they moved together in his newly uprited positon.

"I wouldn't be Emma Swan if it wasn't." She breathed out shakily as his teeth nipped at her neck, his tongue soothing the spot immediately after.

"I suppose not..." He groaned against her neck, before his other arm wrapped around her waist, tossing her onto her back again as she let out a loud gasp of surprise.

_Damn him._

_**He's trying to best you. Just let him for once, you idiot.**_

_Ugh, fine..._

She watched closely as his hand reached down to hers and brought it to the ties of his leather pants, coaxing her to untie them. Deftly, she did, parting the laces with ease, anxious to get the last of his clothing off of him finally. Surprising her yet again, his hand which still covered hers, led hers between his legs to cup the generous bulge there.

"Mmmm, Emma..." He moaned as she allowed her fingers to brush along the length of him for the first time, feeling every single succulent inch of his cock. He was hot and so very desperate for her and she could feel it even through the thick leather.

She wanted to feel it somewhere else.

"Killian, I need you...please..." She whispered to him as both hands gripped the waistband of his pants and urged them down slowly, his arousal bobbing upward in its newfound freedom. Immediately, he pressed himself against her impatiently, not bothering to remove his pants completely, his length teasing along her deliciously soaked folds and the tip of his cock brushing over her swollen clit slowly.

Their eyes met as her hand guided him to her entrance and without a second hesitation, Killian's hips surged forward, finally uniting their bodies. Emma closed her eyes and let her head roll back against the pillows, relishing in the feel of his manhood stretching her, filling her so completely, so perfectly and when he began to thrust his hips slowly, she knew she was a goner.

She wanted to feel this way forever.

"Darling...mmmmmm, so good..." He moaned as he leaned down to kiss her chest, his hand moving to cup her breast while his other forearm held him upright, his thrusts as sure as they were deep. Emma's arms wrapped around him, hands splaying across his strong back, fingertips caressing the surprisingly soft skin she found there. He had the body of a man who had worked and fought all of his life, scars marring but not taking away from his beauty. She knew each mark had a tale to tell and perhaps now, she would be lucky enough to hear them.

Her thighs wrapped eagerly around his waist, urging him to go deeper...if that were even possible. Still, she greedily yearned for more and he gave it to her willingly.

Nuzzling his lips to her breast, his tongue sought out her hardened nipple, lapping at it and toying with it like the damn tease she knew he was. Tonight, he would take her gently...but she knew she was happily in over her head with him as a newly welcomed guest in her bed.

His hand caressed her breast while his mouth did devilish things to the other, their hips moving in perfect tandem with the other creating the most sinful rythym imaginable.

"Killian...Killian..." Emma gasped out as he hit her secret spot deep within her, having changed the angle of his thrusts only slightly. Her hand going between them to rub at her clit.

"Say it again." He begged her as he looked up at her, never tiring of watching Emma fully engrossed in chasing her pleasure. Never tiring of being the reason for it. His thrusts deeper, his cock sliding almost completely out before he'd slam firmly back inside her heat. She was so wet for him, the sensation intoxicating to him as it coaxed him onward.

"Ohhh,_ Killian_..." She moaned desperately beneath him. The sounds of Emma's pleasure and his name pouring past her lips only turned him on further, the words going straight to his cock as he moved within her. He could feel her tighten around him. She was so close and damn it, he would get her there. Resting both forearms on either side of her face to brace himself, he thrust into her faster until he felt her inner walls grip and release him, his named cried out in the quiet of the night.

"_Emma_..." He moaned as he fell over the edge right after her, crying her name out like a desperate prayer to any God who could hear him but only seeking his salvation in her.

His Savior.

"I love you, Darling..." He whispered against her neck as she held him close to her, her arms promising him what her mouth had not yet uttered, to never abandon him again.

* * *

Review?

Well, I hope this was the ending you all were hoping for. Smut/love scenes are always so hard for me to write, but I wanted to give it a shot. A personal goal of mine to conquer it haha This fic definitely took a highly feelsy turn and it wasn't originally intended as such...but my muse made me do it! Blame her!

Thank you so much for the reviews and the favorites/follows! You guys are the best.

xoxoxoxo


End file.
